


Who's Your Daddy?

by hirusen



Series: Self Love [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aftercare, Bed Sex, Begging, Belts, Biting, Blankets, Bondage and Discipline, Coming Untouched, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Counter Sex, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drooling, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Headspace, Kissing, Language, Light Masochism, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Male Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rules, Safewords, Spreader Bars, Table Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Mindscape, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wall Sex, You Are Welcome Interent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Thomas gets the pleasure of seeing a whole new side to Patton.





	Who's Your Daddy?

Thomas Sanders was on his couch, playing a game on his phone. His Sides had left a few hours ago, giving their human a chance to recharge after finishing up his latest video, which had been a doozy to film and edit. He wasn't expecting anyone to be home for a while, so when he heard a knock on his front door before keys jingled, it got Thomas's interest. He got off the couch and was only halfway into the little walkway when Patton entered. "Pat? What's going on?" Thomas was worried when he saw Patton lean heavily against the door, breathing hard, his eyes appearing to be forced close as he leaned his head against the door. "It's okay, kiddo. Just...needed to get away from the others at the moment." "Why? Patton, what's going on?"

Patton's eyes snapped to his own and he saw that same look in his eyes that Deceit had showed him when they had sex (which that was an interesting conversation when the others came back home). "...Should I leave you alone for a bit, Pat?" The named Side just chuckled, voice deep and demanding in an instant; it sounded  _exactly_ like the one Deceit used before he made his proper introduction to Thomas and he swallowed thickly. "A little late for that, baby boy." Thomas knew that tone all too well from the times Patton had snatched one of the others away; he wanted sex,  **now**.

Thomas was pinned in place as Patton smoothly shoved himself off the door, eyes hungry and eating up the sight of him with a clear ravenous desire. In seconds, Thomas's wrist was snared and he was thrown against the wall, Patton swarming his every sense, kissing him with little nips against his lips, his hips grinding against Thomas's, getting a needy moan from him when he felt how hard Patton already was. Patton's hands made quick work of his shirt, his head dipping down to bite at his collarbones, his blunt nails scraping over his skin as he moved his mouth up to his throat, digging his teeth in gently as he started to undo Thomas's pants.

Sanders was fully exposed in a matter of two whole minutes after Patton got his hands on him. The human reached to start undoing Patton's belt, but his morality growled against his lips, snaring his hands and pinning them easily above his head with one hand. "Did I say you could touch me, you fucking whore?" His words ripped a keen moan from Thomas, bucking against Patton's hips, his own cock getting hard. "Answer me!" "N-No!" Patton bit into where neck joined shoulder, getting a yelp from Thomas. "No what?" Thomas licked his lips. "No, Daddy." Patton smiled warmly. "At least you listen to me, slut."

Patton reached down and removed his belt with one hand, twisting Thomas around and brought his arms down, folding them behind his back and binding them in place with his belt. He was turned and slammed against the wall again, Patton attacking his lips and neck in full with deep, gluttonous kisses and rough bites. "D-Daddy..!" Patton grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his hand back hard, getting Thomas's head to snap back and he growled into his throat, "You keep your pretty mouth shut, you dirty bitch. Daddy will tell you when you can talk." A needy whine was thrown from Thomas, trying to rut against Patton's thigh for some kind of friction because he was ridiculously hard at this point. Patton only smirked, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Morality lifted one of Thomas's legs into the air after he squeezed some lube onto his fingers, his human jumping a little when he felt the cold substance against his hole, but he let out a tiny moan when Patton carefully pushed his finger inside of him. But instead of getting his skin decorated with kisses or bites, Patton only held Thomas's leg up and tenderly pumped his finger in and out of him; Thomas wiggled and whimpered, wordlessly telling Patton that he wanted more of his touch, but that dark look in his eyes told him the whole story: this was Patton's show and he's gonna have to hold on for dear life if he wanted to make it out of this in one piece. It took a few minutes but Patton had all three fingers inside of Thomas and he was pumping them in and out of him much faster and harder. Sanders yelped with a weak mewl when Patton grazed his sweet spot, the Side smirking as he changed his angle just a little bit and then Thomas was screaming in pleasure.

"You like this, you filthy whore? You like Daddy's fingers fucking you like this?" Thomas nodded his head, unsure if that was one of the times that he was allowed to speak. "I bet your already close, huh, Thomas? You wanna come?" That was a direct question and unless the rules had changed in the last three seconds, Thomas knew he could verbally respond this time. "Y-Yes, Daddy, please? Please may I come?" "You may." And he came hard, Patton smiling to him as his inner walls clamped down around his fingers, Thomas's hips bucking into the air since Patton's body wasn't close enough. Thomas was softly panting when he realized that Patton hadn't stopped moving his fingers, getting a whine of confusion from Thomas.

"What? You think that I'd let you come and then you can have your pretty little mouth fucked by Daddy? Oh no, baby boy; Daddy's not done with you yet." That unending lust in his tone, combined with the fact that his voice was still deep and demanding, had Thomas's cock jumping with interest again. Though...he never went soft in the first place; he was still as hard as when he came. "Oh, didn't Daddy tell you? Our favorite royal cumbucket isn't the only one who can control a person's arousal; you're  _my_ toy now, whore." Yeah, Thomas should have been ashamed at the volume he moaned at, but he wasn't. Patton purred as Thomas rocked his hips down to greet his fingers with each thrust, loving how he moaned and groaned in pleasure. "F-Fuck..! Daddy, I'm close again! May I come? Please?" "Really? You're already gonna come again from just my fingers? Do you even want my cock inside of you, you stupid cunt?"

Thomas whimpered. "Yes! Yes, Daddy, I do! I want your cock inside of me so badly, but your fingers feel so good! I'm sorry, Daddy! Please, please, may I come?" "Only if you keep your stupid mouth shut while you do." Thomas moaned in the back of his throat, but nodded his head and Patton fucked him with his fingers just that little bit harder and faster, and Thomas was flying over the edge again, thankfully keeping his voice sealed away. Thomas softly whimpered when Patton's fingers were gone from his entrance, but he heard the bottle of lube being opened up again and then the tip of Patton's member was pressed against him. He didn't even ask if he was ready, jerking a groan from Thomas as he entered him in one, quick thrust.

He didn't start to move until his hands were hooked under his legs and lifted them up, their joined bodies and the wall the only things supporting Thomas. Patton set a harsh pace, having memorized the angle he needed to be in order to hit Thomas's prostate and he was pounding into it relentlessly. Thomas would be gripping onto Patton's shoulders tightly if he could move his arms from behind his back, weakly fighting against the belt, but his mind was too lost in the bliss electrocuting his nerves to really try. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..!" He chanted, earning rough bites against his throat. "That's right, you dirty little cockslut, say the name of who's making you feel so fucking good." "You are, Daddy! Patton, Daddy, you're making me feel so good!" "That's it, slut. Keep begging for my cock to be in your tight little pussy; you love it when I fuck your pussy, don't you whore?"

Thomas couldn't reply with words as he was suddenly thrown over the edge, screaming a moan, hearing as Patton growled but didn't feel him release his seed inside of him. "D-Daddy? Oh, fuck..!" Patton hadn't slowed down at all, keeping his pace and Thomas's mind was drawing a blank. "Old trick of mine, Thomas. I'm able to keep myself from coming by 'resetting' how close I am; it's something that the royal fucktoy's learned from me, not the other way around." God, Thomas wasn't sure what he was getting off on more: Patton's whole demeanor, how he was referring to Roman, or the overstimulation? He's guessing a combination of all three. Patton was pulling on his hair again, his leg now hooked in the bend of his arm, but this time to make it so he could get at his lips, kissing them sweetly as he pounded into him and Thomas realized something.

They were in the middle of the walkway.

If they others decided to come home early, they would be caught and holy hell that turned Thomas on. "Heh, it took you this long to remember where we are, you stupid little cumslut? What, did you want Daddy's cock all to yourself?" Thomas gave him a weak nod, trying to fight off his rapidly rising climax. "I bet you would actually love to be caught right now; have one of the others walk in on us, them seeing just how easily I can wreak you, making you mine and have you begging for my cock. I'm sure you'd love to put that pretty little mouth to use by letting them fuck it until they were sated. You'd like that, wouldn't you, whore? To be our pretty little fucktoy?" Thomas was fairly sure that his keen moan was a resounding yes and he was coming again from the mere idea Patton suggested, leaning forward a little bit to rest his forehead against his shoulder.

Of course, as soon as he tried to get a little closer to Patton, the Side was pulling out of him, his dick still hard enough to hammer nails into a door, and Thomas's legs were lowered to the floor. Well, 'lowered' was the nicer way to say dropped, and Thomas was being moved. Patton didn't really go far, just turning them around and bent Thomas over the kitchen counter. He entered him again, actually waiting a moment for Thomas to catch his breath before he went full force into him, easily finding his sweet spot in the new position, ripping mewls and yelps of ecstasy from his human. His hands weren't on his hips like he was used to, instead one of them was pulling his bound arms back a little, using his hold on them to keep Thomas in place as he pounded into him, the other one was buried into his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling, getting a tight groan from him. Sanders wasn't a big fan of pain, but the hair pulling he never minded.

"Talk to me, whore. Do you like when Daddy fucks your pussy like this?" "Yes! Yes, Daddy, I like it when you fuck my pussy like this! Your cock feels so fucking good inside of me! Can you fuck my pussy harder, Daddy, please?" "You want it harder, slut?" "Yes, Daddy! Please, please, Daddy!" Thomas couldn't feel the cold counter against his hot skin like he should've as Patton went harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin all Thomas could hear besides his Daddy's words and his own moans faintly. "Oh, look at you, already coming again. Fucking little cockslut, you wanted this all along didn't you?" Thomas hummed softly, unable to process much as he was focused on how good his orgasm was. He didn't know that Patton was undoing the belt around his arms until they were moved, he himself getting flipped onto his back, his legs spread over Patton's hips.

Patton took his arms and moved them so they were now bound like he was in prayer, Patton carefully looping part of the belt around Thomas's neck before he tightened the belt to keep his hands away from his own, neglected member. He felt as Patton's hands were on his hips and the contact of his skin against his own was searing, getting Thomas to moan with a little jump. "Such a sensitive little cunt now, aren't you? Beg for my cock to be inside of you, whore." Patton spoke, one of his hands sliding down his hip, his thigh, and Thomas felt as he shoved three of his fingers into his stretched hole, moving them ruthlessly against his prostate. "Please! Please, please please, oh fuck, Daddy, please!" "Please what, baby boy? You could be asking for anything with such fucking plain begging." God! Patton was just owning every single fiber of Thomas, Sanders's throat sounding out a loud bellow of pleasure as Patton stopped pumping his fingers in and out of him, trading the thrusting for pushing and stroking the pads of his fingers against his prostate.

"Oh, fuck, Daddy, please...oh, fuck, please let me come! Please let me come, please let me come, please let me come with your fingers inside of my pussy, please please?!" Thomas's begging became frantic as his body was shotgunned towards his next release, but he knew now that if he came without his Daddy's permission all of this will end and he didn't want that. This was too much and yet not enough, craving more. "I thought I told you to beg for my cock, you stupid whore." "I'm sorry, Daddy, but please? Please, oh shit, fucking fuck, please?! Please may I come with your fingers in my pussy, Daddy? I'll beg for your cock, I promise! I'll be a good slut and beg for your cock to be in my tight little cunt, but please, Daddy may I come?!" There was tears running down Thomas's face now because he was forcing his body to hold back his release, but fuck Patton kept stroking his prostate and made it nearly impossible, his whole body going a little taunt to keep from coming.

"Come." Thomas screamed at the command, his load getting painted across his chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy! Oh fucking God, thank you!" And this would usually be the part where Patton would let Thomas catch his breath, but this wasn't the normal script Patton was using; instead, his fingers went back to thrusting in and out of his boyfriend, smirking when he yelped out a high groan. "Now beg." "Oh, fuck, Daddy please?! Please, can I have your cock inside of my pussy? Please, please? I wanna feel good with your cock in me, I wanna come from your cock fucking my tight little cunt, please Daddy?!" In quick movements, Patton's fingers were removed from Thomas's entrance and his cock replaced them, going to town and electing deep moans from his lover.

"Yes, yes, Daddy! Oh, fuck yes, Daddy! Fuck your pussy, please fuck your pussy hard! AH!" Patton shot up a little and took Thomas's kiss swollen lower lip between his teeth, nipping tenderly as one of his hands reached up and pulled on his hair again. "That's it, you useless little soiled fucktoy. You're mine to use and you know it." Thomas whimpered against Patton's lips as he felt his hands gripping his hips tight and started throwing him down onto his shaft with each buck of his hips, getting his dick to go deeper and harder in him. "Fuck do you feel so good on my cock, you worthless whore. Tell me what you're good for, cunt." "For you to use however you want, Daddy." "That's right, baby boy. And why is that?" "Because I'm your toy, Daddy." Patton smiled warmly to Thomas. "Glad you can remember who owns you, whore." Thomas's breath hitched and Patton smirked.

"Getting close already?" "Yes, Daddy! Please fuck your cunt more, please, please?" "Why? So you can come, slut?" "Please, Daddy?!" Patton smirked, but there was a tenderness to it that told Thomas that he didn't need his permission this single time to come and he let go with a needy whine. "That's what I thought, you soiled bitch." Patton was pulling out of him again and Thomas was lifted up off the counter, getting carried over to the dinning table and plopped onto the wood, still on his back. "...Daddy?" He spoke up when Patton didn't touch him, just admiring the human under him. Thomas took in that Patton didn't have a single smear of his seed on his shirt, he instead being covered in his own semen in various stages of drying. "For a stupid cumwhore, you're very pretty when you're covered in your own cum." "T-Thank you, Daddy."

Patton cupped his cheek and Thomas eagerly leaned into the touch; he was always so eager for Patton to touch him when he makes him come untouched, and he's done that several times at this point. "...I think I'll treat you and take you to the bedroom in a while." Thomas's face lit up with joy at that; any time Patton's been, well not like  ** _this_** , but something similar to it, he's always kept Thomas downstairs so that the chance someone could stumble upon them was always there. It was rare for Patton to take Thomas to the bedroom if _this_ side of him catches his human downstairs. "R-Really? Thank you so much, Daddy." Sanders knew the other reason behind the banter was for him to catch his breath and use his safewords if he needed to (his mind tends to forget them once he's swamped by a certain level of pleasure). Patton leaned down and started to plant kisses to Thomas's throat, lining himself up and slid back into him.

He was still keeping that rough, fast, hard pace, but it was harshly contrasted by the slow kisses on his neck that had Thomas squirming. Patton's hands were again pulling him harder onto his cock and Thomas was loving every second of this. "Daddy! Oh fuck...I--" "While we're still down here, you worthless whore, I'll let you come without my permission. But only while we are downstairs; the second we get into your bedroom, you have to ask, do you understand, you worthless cunt?" "Y-Yes, Daddy! I understand, Daddy! Thank you, Daddy!" Oh wow, that was the most possessive growl Thomas has ever heard from Patton, and yeah, that did amazing things to his body since seconds later he was coming again. The fact that he hadn't blacked out at this point was amazing to Thomas, his mind overwhelmed with the purest form of heaven he's ever felt and yet it wasn't enough.

Patton didn't slow down to change positions, so Thomas knew he was in for another orgasm like this, a high whine escaping him as Patton hooked his legs onto his shoulders, letting him go deeper and Thomas was quickly reaching the edge within minutes. He came again and this time Patton did pull out, but only to have Thomas lie on his side, his legs removed from his shoulders and pressed together with one of his hands. When Patton entered him this time, Thomas keenly mewled, wanting to touch Patton's body in anyway he could with his hands, fighting a little against his belt again. "Unable to touch me, unable to touch yourself; just how mad with the need to touch me can I made you go, my ruined little fucktoy?" "Daddy, please!" Thomas had tears dripping down his face again, his body not sure how it should be reacting to everything.

Patton didn't respond to his call with words, pounding into Thomas's hole eagerly, ripping another orgasm from him. Sanders was forced to sit up as Patton grabbed his belt and pulled, moving to undo it. Before he could even make the decision to reach out to touch Patton once his arms were free, the father figure snapped Thomas onto his stomach with ease, pulling his arms back behind his back and binding them into place, a desperate whimper leaving the other. "Daddy..!" "Oh, shut your mouth, you pathetic cunt. I don't want to hear anything from you other than your whore moans. And if you disobey me before I let you speak again, I will tie you up with a vibrator taped to your dick and leave you on the floor until the others get home, and you better hope that one of them feels pity on you because your pretty little disobedient sign will be around your neck, telling them exactly how you misbehaved." Thomas whined at that, making sure that he didn't let anything close to actual words leave his lips now.

Patton was everyone's Daddy, no questions asked; because of this, he has a unique set of rules each of them have to follow, with their own unique punishments if they don't, but they all had one thing in common: that disobedient sign. As punishment for breaking one of his rules that they all share--intentionally, because Patton knows his sweet baby boys slip up sometimes--he puts that sign around their neck, telling the others exactly how they disobeyed him and, unless there was a set amount of time written onto the sign that the one who broke the rules had to wait, it was up to the others if they were allowed to either come or, like in Thomas's case, to stop coming. Patton wasn't cruel or cold-hearted when it came to that punishment however, checking in on them an hour after he knows everyone's home and letting his disobedient boy either come or stop coming himself.

Thomas groaned deeply as Patton thrusted hard and fast, building him to his release fast, biting down his desire to moan 'Daddy' when he came. He got Thomas to come another three times in rapid succession while he was bent over the table, tears of pleasure staining his cheeks, feeling as a little trail of drool started to drip down the corner of his mouth. His mind was sharply aware of Patton pulling out of him and Thomas was moved again. Patton tossed him over the edge of the couch, forcing his legs under his body, his face almost pressed into one of the cushions from the angle he was at. Thomas gave Patton a grateful mewl when he reached down and lifted his head, placing a pillow under it so he didn't worry about Thomas suffocating at any point while he had him like this. Thomas's felt that his throat was starting to get sore from every sound he had been making, giving Patton a weak whimper when he started to fuck him with his fingers again. "What's a matter, whore? Losing your voice?" He nodded. "Well, that's why I told you to be quiet, you stupid slut. You should be grateful that you didn't have anything else planned for this week that needed your voice, fucktoy."

And God was Thomas honestly thankful for that. Patton's fingers were switching between thrusting in and out of his hole and stroking his prostate, Thomas coming from both methods two times each. His memory was blurry of how many times he's come so far, but he was fairly positive that Patton was keeping track. "I'll let you speak this one time, you pathetic little bitch, so try to use that worthless mouth of your well: do you want Daddy's cock in your pussy?" "Please, oh God, Daddy, please fuck your cunt's tight little pussy with your cock; please, please, Daddy, make your whore come from your cock." Patton smirked wickedly. "It still amazes me that a stupid cumdumpster like you can actually remember who owns this tight little cunt. Maybe you are good for something, whore." Thomas swallowed, glancing to Patton, unsure if he could respond; he nodded his head as he lined himself up. "Thank you, Daddy. I'm glad I can make you happy, Daddy." "You're welcome, whore. Now shut your fucking mouth."

Patton entered him again, and Thomas was still amazed that his brain was still functioning well enough to have him moan and mewl, though they weren't as loud now, his throat feeling so raw right now. "That's it, baby boy. You're finally quieting down; it took you long enough, you pathetic cockslut." He whimpered in apology, but Patton took a fistful of his hair and pulled, his neck bent at a slightly painful angle. "I'm not wanting your apologizes, you ruined little toy, I want you to shut up." He dropped his head in favor of pounding into him harder and Thomas kept his voice under lock and key, only letting the softest signs that he was enjoying this let slide. Patton grinned lovingly to him when he did; he knew that his morality was trying to keep his ability to speak for later, but at the moment, Thomas was perfectly fine with losing his voice if he lost it while they were like this.

Patton had been getting him to come quicker and quicker, seeming to only take a few minutes before Thomas was spilling his seed once more. He had come two more times after Patton smiled at him, pulling out to turn him onto his back and, yeah, this was a new position. Patton pulled his legs off the edge of the couch, letting them dangle around his hips, Thomas's back permanently arched in this position thanks to his arms being bound behind his back and when Patton entered him he let slip, "Daddy!" Patton's hand flew to this throat, not putting any pressure against it, his eyes narrow. "What did I say, whore?" Thomas's eyes were wide, unsure if he was given permission to speak or not. "Repeat to me what I said, whore!" He knew he had permission then. "You said to shut up, Daddy. I-I'm sorry, Daddy! I-I didn't m-mean to, Daddy!" Patton's eyes narrowed a little more and Thomas, since he hadn't been told to be quiet again, kept spouting apologizes; the hand on his throat slid up to his mouth and he went silent. "...I'll forgive you this time, my dirty little cockslut, since I know you didn't mean to break Daddy's rules. But if it happens again, you  **WILL** be punished, understand whore?" "Yes, Daddy. I understand, Daddy. Thank you for forgiving your worthless whore, Daddy." "Now keep that mouth of yours shut, stupid cunt; the only useful thing you can do with it is to suck my cock."

Thomas moaned and nodded, Patton shifting his pace to slow down and Thomas whined at the change. He  _was_ being punished, but differently than he was expecting, being dragged to his next climax instead of thrown to it. Patton growled deep in his throat when Sanders came, grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet. He had a little trouble keeping up with Patton, his legs shaking hard from the amount of times he's climaxed, and grunted softly when he was slammed chest first into the wall next to the stairs. "You'll get your reward in a bit, slut. In the meantime, how about I fuck you in our royalty's favorite position? Hm? Would you like that? To be fucked in the same way I fuck royalty's whore?" Thomas moaned keenly at how Patton described Roman, nodding his head as best as he could with it being shoved against the wall.

Patton shoved his legs to the side a little more, spreading him a little wider as he settled between them, thrusting into him with a bite to his neck. Patton decorated his neck and shoulders with kisses and bites, his shaft pounding into him nice and hard, Thomas groaning at the way his own member was rubbing against the wall since he was basically formed to it. "You like how that feels, bitch? Like the way your dick rubs against the wall?" Thomas nodded his head, rutting against the wall a little. "Oh, is that what you want, whore? Well, go ahead then; Daddy will fuck you again after you get yourself off on the wall. Go on." Patton growled as he pulled out, placing his hand onto the small of Thomas's back when he tried to push himself back onto Patton's member. Thomas whimpered, wanting so badly to beg Patton to fuck him, but he bit his tongue, rutting hurriedly against the wall, focusing on the friction of it against his constantly leaking dick. It took him another three minutes, but he came against the wall, Patton chuckling evilly as he yanked Thomas's head back by his hair.

"Just like the royal bitch in heat; can't help yourself, can you? Rutting against the wall like a needy whore, even though Daddy's being nice enough to fuck you like the cumslut you are." Thomas whimpered, trying to sound apologetic again, but Patton just growled and pulled harder on his hair. "I don't want your apologizes, whore. I want you to keep that pretty voice silenced until I let you speak." Patton was back inside without so much as a warning, keeping his grip on Thomas's hair firm as he pounded him into the wall, Sanders desperately keeping his voice down so Patton didn't punish him; he was so close to his reward of getting fucked in his bedroom and he really didn't want Patton to stop before he did. Morality got him to come once more before he grabbed his legs and shoved them up, pinning them to the wall and yeah, this was something Thomas never experienced before.

His chest was still formed to the wall, but now his legs were joining him in that position, getting spread wider as Patton pressed his abs against Thomas and fucking goddamn, Sanders really wanted to touch Patton's body! "God, you feel so fucking good, cunt. You like this position, whore? It's the royal cunt's favorite when I've got him tied up like you." Thomas keened softly, nodding his head as it fell back, drool trailing down the side of his face with his tears. "Heh, I've really been fucking my toy good if your like this, you worthless cumbucket. Drooling and crying, leaking pre-cum all the time now, so clearly wanting to touch my body, to speak up, but you know _exactly_ what will happen if you break Daddy's rules. Oh, you're just like Roman: a pretty face with a tight pussy, the right level of obedience, and nothing else going for you. The perfect, fuckable little toy."

Thomas rocked his hips down as best as he could, unable to stop himself from reacting to Patton's words anymore. Thomas came again, mewling so softly he wasn't sure that he actually did, his face showing his small displeasure as Patton pulled out of him again, dropping his legs as he took him by the back of his neck and lead him up to his bedroom. Thomas whined quietly as he was thrown onto his bed, Patton closing the door behind him and Sanders saw just how hard his morality was, moaning lightly in the back of his throat. "You're lucky you've got a pretty face, whore, because you just broke one of my rules." Shit. Thomas was suppose to keep quiet until Patton told him he could make noise. "...You can speak, you useless bitch." Patton told him when he saw Thomas's face. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I'd...I'd feel bad if you didn't punish me, Daddy." Patton smirked, raising a brow.

"Bad whores normally accept Daddy's forgiveness; tell Daddy why you want to be punished." "Because I was a bad whore and I deserve to be disciplined for breaking Daddy's rules. You told me not to speak until you said I could, Daddy, but I didn't listen." Patton walked over to Thomas, reaching out and stroking his hand up and down his thigh, Thomas's body jerking at the contact, trying to get more now that he has it. "I don't say this often to my disobedient whores, but I'm proud of you. You aren't running away from your punishment; in fact, I'm impressed that you're asking to be disciplined even when you know I've forgiven you for breaking Daddy's rules." Thomas locked his eyes with Patton's, enraptured by his honest pride in him for behaving like he was. "So, I'll make your punishment a nicer one."

Patton spoke this as he walked over to Thomas's closet, the human swallowing thickly because that's where Roman keeps all of the sex toys and other bondage items he bought specifically for Thomas. "These will be used in your punishment." He was shown a roll of pleasure tape, a cordless bullet vibrator, and his thigh spreader bar. Oh boy, he was in for it now. "On your back, Thomas." Patton ordered and the named man quickly obeyed, bringing his legs up as well. "Heh, it's almost like you wanted to get punished." Thomas shook his head, but the desire in his eyes told Patton the whole story. He strapped the spreader bar just above Thomas's kneecaps, slipping his hands between the gap in his legs and taping the vibrator between the glands of his penis, making sure it was just a little under the head of his member, knowing that spot was an extremely sensitive one for Sanders. "I want you to count,  _out loud_ , to seven. You will be counting each time you come. You understand, you stupid little whore?" "Yes, Daddy. I understand, Daddy."

Patton took a moment to stroke Thomas's face, double checking that he was actually okay and had caught his breath; when Thomas was lost in pleasure like this, he tended to forget that he has safewords he can use should he feel uncomfortable with the situation, so Patton manually checks in on him just in case something  ** _is_** wrong, but Thomas won't speak up. Seeing that he was doing okay, Patton stepped away from the other and pulled the remote for the vibrator out of his pocket; Thomas jumped with a yelp when it was turned on, softly cursing when Patton set it so it vibrated strong enough to drive him crazy with pleasure, but pulsed just slow enough that he wasn't going to be tossed through his punishment. It was going to be a long, brutal crawl towards each climax.

"There. Now, lets see just how long it will take before you're begging for me to turn it up." Patton stated, placing the remote onto the nightstand, his eyes wandering over Thomas's body as he twisted and moaned, smirking when he saw that he wanted to close his legs so he could add pressure against the bullet vibrator and quicken his release. "Heh, already wanting to curl up, whore? So pathetic. Just behave yourself and take your punishment; you did ask for this after all, you stupid slut." Thomas whimpered, more tears leaking out from his eyes as they locked onto Patton's. "I-I know, Daddy..!" Patton wasn't even touching himself, just staring at Sanders with the most ravenous desire he's seen in the Side's eyes; he wondered if Patton will get impatient himself and force Thomas to come those seven times in rapid succession so he go back to fucking him. "Ahhhhaaa! O-One!"

"Heh, only six more to go, whore." God! This was maddening! The vibrations against the head of his member felt so fucking good, but they weren't coming often enough for Thomas to be satisfied, mewling as he bucked his hips up into the air. "I'm sure you'd love this more if you could touch yourself, won't you, you worthless fucktoy?" Oh fuck yes! But Thomas didn't say that because if he did, he knows Patton will extend the amount of times he needed to come and seven was already torturous enough. Thomas, for the life of him, could not keep his hips still, rolling or bucking them because holy shit does that feel better than just laying there. "Such a horny little cumslut. You want Daddy's cock back in your pussy, you ruined little bitch?" "Y-Yes, Daddy! Oh, fuck, I want you to fuck your pussy again, Daddy! B-But!" Thomas spoke up, actually cutting Patton off as he opened then closed his mouth, waiting for what Thomas was going to say, "I'll be a good whore and take my punishment." Patton gave him a wicked smirk, and shit that was it. "T-Two!"

Thomas's blown out eyes grew wide when he saw Patton reaching for the remote, unsure of what he might do. Thomas belted out a moan as the pulses came a little more frequently now, still not enough to sate him, but fuck this was so much better. "What do you say, you useless cunt?" "Thank you, Daddy!" "You still need to come five more times, whore." So the number didn't grow. Thomas was forever grateful that there were times when Patton was merciful with his punishments. Thomas keenly groaned when he glanced over to Patton and noticed that he was finally touching himself; he moved his hand in slow, casual strokes, Sander's body never escaping his sight and it had the human wiggling and bucking more. "Oh, does my stupid little whore wish my hand was their mouth? Hm? You want to choke on Daddy's cock while your tied up and pleasured like this?" Thomas whimpered and nodded, his arms fighting against the belt again.

If he could only touch something! It was making him insane to not be able to feel his own skin or Patton's against his palms, wanting so badly to stroke his dick just to get this over with. He wanted Patton's member back in him, fucking him into the mattress until his throat was raw and his voice was gone. "T-Three! Oh, fuck, Daddy, please!" "What now, you needy, pathetic little whore?" "Please touch my skin? Please, please?!" "Just your skin? That's all you want Daddy to touch?" Thomas shook his head. "But, I've been a bad whore so I know you won't touch me where I really want you to, Daddy." "Heh, you learned that quicker than the royal slut did." Patton praised and shit, that got him to the edge faster than he thought it would. "Four!"

Patton walked a little closer, Thomas hearing as he dragged the remote cross the nightstand with him, reaching his hand out and gently traced lines over Thomas's thighs. Thomas moaned, his hips stopped moving the moment Patton made contact with his skin, his eyes rolling into the back of his head for a moment. "Three more to go, whore. Now, if you let Daddy have his way with you, I'll turn the vibrator to the setting you like the most, you needy bitch. Will you let Daddy have his fun with you?" "Y-Yes, Daddy! Yes, your stupid little cumslut will let you have your fun with me!" Patton leaned down next to Thomas, taking the remote in his hand as he did, and whispered into his ear, "Good boy." Thomas arched off the bed with a heavy moan as Patton turned the vibrator to its highest settings, Thomas barely remembering to count out, "Five! Six! Oh, my fucking God, Daddy! Seven!"

Patton tossed the remote onto the bed, plunging his fingers into Thomas, thrusting them quickly, getting Thomas to come again, slack-jawed. Thomas's brain was overpowered by the tsunami of pleasure and ecstasy flooding every fiber of his being, Patton's fingers moving in and out of him in hard, fast strokes, getting Sanders to come another five times before he groaned at the loss of them. Patton twisted Thomas around so he was on his knees, taking hold of his bound arms to straighten his spine as he sunk his member back into him, barely getting a moan from him. "Looks like you've reached your bliss point, huh, you useless whore. Not wanting to make noise now, do you, slut?" Thomas just shook his head.

This was all too good. Patton's cock was back inside of him, ramming his sweet spot without so much as a care, ripping another climax from him because he never did turn the vibrator off or even down, Thomas's body shaking hard from all of the overstimulation and bliss he was having to try and work his mind through. Sanders whimpered at the loss of both Patton's penis inside of him and the vibrator as it was finally turned off. He shoved Thomas further onto the bed, climbing over Thomas as he maneuvered him back onto his knees, undoing the belt, but kept his wrists held tightly in one of his hands as he growled threateningly. "Now don't even think of touching me; just get on your back, hands over your head, you stupid, worthless whore."

Thomas moved his head to show he understood, trying his best to move with his trembling body after Patton released his wrists, managing to do as he was ordered and waited. Patton took his hands again and bound them to the headboard with his belt, his eyes showing his pure hunger for what was next. The spreader bar was undone and tossed off the bed, Thomas not even registering the metal sound on the carpet; the only thing he could focus on was Patton hovering above him. His legs were pulled down, Thomas softly groaning in delight as the slightly taunt muscles stretched a little, loosening them back up a tiny bit. Sander whined when the tape was removed from the tip of his dick, Patton always careful when he did this, the vibrator lost with it.

It was just Patton and Thomas now.

No toys.

Just them.

Patton took hold of his hips, lifting them up a little as he lined himself up and slowly sunk back in. Thomas softly mewled as Patton entered him once more, bending his legs up, but not doing anything else. Patton purred at his actions, reaching behind himself to take Thomas's legs and hook them over his own; Sanders responded by pressing them tightly against Patton's still fully clothed body, the other didn't bother to remove anything he wore outside of his belt when all this began, wanting him as close as he could get him like this. Patton leaned down, still not moving yet, and peppered open mouth kisses onto Thomas's chest, shoulders, and throat, electing soft mewls and whimpers from him. Suddenly he was moving, sticking to that hard and fast pace he had set at the start of all of this, ripping a few loud moans from Thomas. "Who owns you, whore?" "You do, Daddy." "And who's pussy am I fucking?" "Your's, Daddy." "Heh, now if only our royal cumslut was here to see what an half useful whore looks like, he might get Daddy's cock more." Thomas groaned, his arms pulling against the belt cause, fuck, he really just wanted to have his arms around Patton's shoulders at this point; he's given up on wanting to touch himself or even more of Patton's body, he just wanted to hold onto his shoulders while he fucked the life out of him.

Thomas mewled as he rocked his hips down, meeting Patton's thrusts as best as he could, trying to get to his release. "Fuck, that's it. Fuck yourself on Daddy's cock, you needy little whore." Holy fuck. Thomas's head tipped back with a little whimper, doing as Patton ordered, earning little nips on his throat before his bruised lips were snared by Patton's, getting devoured with passion as one of Patton's arms looped around his back and held him closer. "You're close, aren't you, you dirty, needy, pathetic little bitch?" "Y-Yes, Daddy! Oh, fuck, please fuck your pussy more, please, please Daddy!" Patton growled possessively from the back of his throat, Thomas whimpering eagerly, moving his hips more. "You're gonna come with Daddy, you understand, cockslut?" "Yes! I understand, Daddy!" Patton grunted a few times as he went as deep and fast as he could into Thomas, his teeth nipping at his ear before he deeply and hungerly growled out, "Come."

And he was. In unfiltered glory, Thomas was screaming Patton's name as he came, faintly hearing his own name being lustily groaned out as Patton finally spilled his seed inside of him, still thrusting into him to work them both through their climaxes. Patton quickly pulled out and reached up, removing his belt from the headboard and Thomas's hands, taking them into his own and gently lowering them to his human's chest. "Thomas, Thomas, baby, talk to me." "I...I-I'm okay." "Color?" "J-Jade." Patton sighed in relief, dipping down and gently planting a kiss to Thomas's lips. "I'm going to step out so I can get somethings to clean us up. I will be right back, baby." Thomas weakly nodded, his chest heaving for air in deep, ragged gasps.

He could distantly pickup that Patton got off the bed, just laying there in utterly wrecked bliss. Thomas's whole body was buzzing with pleasure, trying so hard to bring itself back to an equilibrium, but that was going to be difficult without help. "I'm back, Thomas. You still doing okay?" He nodded, finally feeling how rough his throat was. Patton crawled over to his lover and touched his face. "I'm gonna be cleaning you up first, okay? Tell me if you start to get overwhelmed, baby, please." Sanders gave him a weak nod before his body jumped from the warm, soft, damp fabric touching his skin. The father of the group gently, but hurriedly removed all of the stripes and globs of spunk from Thomas's chest, making sure to start with the ones that were already dry.

Thomas watched as Patton reached down and swiftly cleaned out his hole, folding the washcloth to a clean spot and quickly cleaned himself up. Patton grabbed the other cloth from the water bowl he had placed onto the nightstand and gently wiped away all of the sweat from Thomas's body, taking the time to dry his skin off with one of Roman's softer towels. Patton got off the bed again and went to Thomas's dresser, pulling out a fresh pair of briefs along with a set of night pajamas. Thomas groaned lightly as he let Patton redress him, a happy noise escaping him when he realized the pajamas were the softer ones that he bought himself a few months back. "Okay, up we go." Patton warned as he placed his hands on Thomas's thighs and lifted him up, holding him like a child in his arms.

The duo went back downstairs, Thomas surprised when he didn't see the numerous cum stains that should have been every place Patton had fucked him. "I removed those as soon as we went upstairs; remember, this is your mindscape, Thomas." Named human chuckled, nuzzling his face a little further into Patton's neck. He gently placed Sanders onto the counter, pulling away from him so he could look him in the eye. "Now, what did you want to eat?" "Um...waffles." Patton chuckled, combing his fingers through Thomas's hair as he grabbed a package of the food from the freezer, popping them into the toaster to warm up. Thomas smiled to Patton as he gave him a glass of water, downing it almost too quickly. "You wanna just watch some cartoons for a while?"

Patton asked as he plated the waffles, pulling out one of the three jars of Crofters out from the fridge and spreading it onto the food. "Yeah." "Okay." Patton grabbed a napkin for Thomas as he scooped him back up, holding him against his chest with one arm, the plate of food in his other hand--Thomas was holding onto the glass of water--as he walked back to the commons, sitting down on the couch, putting the plate down onto the coffee table before taking the remote off the cushion and turning the TV on. Thomas was settled between Patton's legs as he ate the food, making sure to take smaller drinks of his water--Patton having refilled it while they were in still the kitchen--purring softly as Morality gently worked the knots in his back loose. "You want some more, or are you okay for now?" "I'm good." Patton smiled, scooting out from behind Thomas, taking both the plate and the glass back with him to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get something from upstairs, so I'll be right back." Sanders nodded his head, his eyes following Patton as he went up the stairs, hearing one of the doors being opened then closed two minutes later.

Thomas squeaked happily when he saw the thick blanket in Patton's arms, shooting to his feet. Patton laughed warmly as he wrapped the thick, warm blanket around Thomas's body, lifting him up like a bride in his arms and settling back onto the couch with him against his chest, Thomas's head resting in the nook of his neck. "How we doing, kiddo?" "I'm alright." "Yeah? Out of your headspace?" "Mm-hm." "Good. I love you, Thomas. I love, love, love you." Thomas giggled as Patton kissed his forehead over and over as he said that, rubbing his nose against Thomas's a little when he pulled back. "I love you too, Patton." Thomas stated as he pressed a kiss to Patton's cheek, the other turning and pressing gentle little kisses against his lips; they weren't as swollen now which was good. "You were keeping track of how many times I came, right?" "Yep." "Um...how many times was that?" Patton smirked, a gentle look in his eyes. "39 times."

Yeah. Thomas's face was as red as Roman's sash. Patton only giggled lovingly, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

"Pat, can I asked what...got you like that?" "Did...you not like what we did?" "No! Oh, fuck, no, I absolutely loved that. I just...I've never seen you like that before, at least not with me; Deceit said that you can get wound up with sexual tension differently than what the rest of us see. What...makes you get like that?" Patton sighed. "I'm...not 100 percent sure myself, but I can tell you that Roman was the cause this time." "Really?" Thomas asked, eyebrows raise in wonder. "Yep. I'm not sure if he meant to make me eager for him, but he commented that he caught you one night masturbating with my cardigan on, the sleeve of it pressed against your nose." Thomas blushed. "I...I really like how none of you smell like me."

"What were you thinking about, Thomas? Just me, touching you like that?" Thomas's face went redder, but he nodded in agreement. "I imagine that you were hearing my voice in your head, too; what I was saying to you?" "That I was a good boy. That...I made you so happy when I reacted like I was." Patton leaned down and kissed Thomas's forehead again. "I'll spoil you with that another time, kiddo. For now, why don't we watch your show? I'm pretty sure we haven't seen this one yet." Thomas smiled and curled a little closer to Patton. "Patton?" "Yeah, kiddo?" "If you get like this again, please don't go to Deceit. I wanna watch you wreak Roman." Patton giggled softly, his tone almost wicked. "Who the heck said that I'd only wreak **one** of my precious boys when I get like that?" Thomas groaned, but thankfully his body was too spent to get aroused again. Still, at least he had something to look forward to now.


End file.
